gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Space/M11
Access to Sector M11 is unlocked through the Universe Beacon found in sector Space/M10, as such you'll need around ?M+ energy on at least one fleet to be able to reach this sector Also see: Space Analysis/M11 for details on the Space Analysis for this sector. __TOC__ Destroyed Sector:= |-| Undestroyed Sector:= Points of Interest Sector Completion rewards * / / Volcanic III / / Gem Gear IV / 3x Space Transitioner / Crystal Pigeon (Goodwill Ambassador's trial item) Homeworld and Named Asteroids: Hazel Explore * Special Place ** Eonian Corridor ** Dawn (Diplomacy and Defend for friendship) ** Gem's Chamber of Commerce (Shop) ** Grand Pyrocannon (needed for attacking tentacles and Planet Eater) *** Astrosteel Container (Charging cooldown -4 hours) Defeat 1 Tentacle *** Aurora Ball (Weaken the enemy) Defeat 2 Tentacles *** Neurotoxin (Fleet battle rounds +2) Defeat 3 Tentacles ** Crystal Gallery (Hire Osedax, Hire Sap Beast and get their gene for coin) ** Stargaze Observatory ** Glowing Starport (After giving Mirage item in Uha, Enhance Mirage shop opens. Get Mirage Chip and Blueprint, 10x 3h Accel, 5x 24h Accel of each colour) ** Armament Factory (Hire Sparkling Wrym and get their gene for coin) Trade * 200x Melee Relic * 150x Dark Matter Core * 2.5M Coin * 10x Wondrous Cube's Pearl * 600x Mithril * 2M Relic * 200x Airship chip * 750x Bone of Moonlight * 600x Holy Crystal * 300x Dimensional Space Module * 5x Puppeteer's Pearl Resources Explore for 235x Enchanted Metal I, 315x Circuit Crystal I, 205x Imaginary Ore I, 75x Gem Gear I, Mine for 1.03M Gas, Electricity, Uranium and Wonder build materials. Tech * Builder Enchantment (Attack +3, Hp +30, Fire +2) * Magic Golem Enchantment (Attack +3, Hp +30, Armor +2) * Imaginary Golem Enchantment (Max Assignment +6) * Osedax Enchantment (Max Assignment +6) * Sap Beast Enchantment (Max Assignment +6) * Crystal Warrioress Enchantment (Max Assignment +3) * Sparkling Wyrm Enchantment (Max Assignment +3) * Aurora Enchancement (Luck +5) * Mirage Enchancement (Speed +5) Horchi * Explore for 305x Enchanted Metal I, 335x Circuit Crystal I, 240x Imaginary Ore I, * 10% - Time Jumper ** Investigate - 5x Electricity Storage Device, 5x * 50% - Futurego Institute ** Pay a visit - Gain Futurego Medal (quest item) ** I found Laptop (req Laptop) - Gain Futuristic Prop (Use: In Space, planet collection efficiency +3% ** (Future) Investigate - Gain 3x , 3x Battery * 100% - Moolin Shinto Shrine ** Investigate - , 3x Gem Gear I ** Communicate - Priestess Gumball Attack and Power +2 ** About Laptop (req Futurego Medal) - Gain Laptop (quest item) Filit * Explore for , , , 720x * 10% - Fight to Death ** Help Them - Gain , 6x * 50% - Frontline Camp ** Care About Him *** Here is the Rum (Req Rum) - Gain , 2x Advanced Propellant ** (Future) Investigate - Gain 6x Gas Storage Device, 6x Electricity Storage Device * 100% - Glass Pyramid ** Investigate - Fight - Gain ??? ** Burn Eggs - Fight ** Let it go - ? ** (Future) Investigate - Fight - Gain , Space Transitioner, *** Note: Must win this fight before Light Beam Tower (Uha) will unlock Uha * Explore for 45x Gem Gear I, , , 120x Gumball Pots * 10% - Amusement Park ** Investigate - Gain , 30x Imaginary Ore I ** (Future) The Thieves - Fight - Gain Enila's Mask (Quest Item) * 40% - Enina's Shop ** ? ** 1500 - 5x (Limit 10) ** 1500 - 5x (Limit 10) ** 1500 - 5x (Limit 10) ** 900 - 3x Gas Storage Device (Limit 10) ** 900 - 3x Uranium Ore Storage Device (Limit 10) ** 900 - 3x Electricity Storage Device (Limit 10) ** 4500 - Giant Shield Generator (Limit 10) ** $17.99 - Enila's Safe *** , , 80x Gem Gear I, 80x Imaginary Ore I, 80x Circuit Crystal I, 80x Enchanted Metal I ** (Future) About the Scars - Go to Amusement Park *** I fetched your mask - Gain Exterminator Smart Core (Clone), 3x Large Energy Storage Device * 70% - Floral Field ** Investigate - Gain 30x Circuit Crystal I, 30x Dark Matter Core ** Refine Floral Bead (requires Refinery Analysis maxed) - Gain Floral Bead (Hazel Quest Item) ** (Future) Take Away - Gain Flowing Light (Exterminator clone enhancement - Fire +2, Extra Damage +1000, Damage +30k when chasing) * 100% - Light Beam Tower ** Investigate - Gain 30x Enchanted Metal I, 3x Tinvaer * Explore for 325x Enchanted Metal I, 280x Circuit Crystal I, 355x Imaginary Ore I, * 10% - Special Roadster ** Greet - Need Service Kit *** Submit Service Kit (req Service Kit) - Gain 5x , 3x Primary Propellant ** (Future) Investigate - Gain Shabby Service Kit (Obtain 30k Electricity) * 50% - Cowboy Tavern ** Shop-Owner's Trouble *** Punish Scoundrels - Gain , 30x Crystal Egg, 10x Rainbow Shell ** Buy Rum - Pay to gain Rum (Quest Item) * 100% - Clock Tower ** Join the Party - Gain 5x Gas Storage Device, 5x Gem Gear I ** (Future) Visit - Gain 6x Volcanic I Resource Worlds: E-Planet-E__ * Mine for , ?x Volcanic I, Limestone I, Marble I E-Planet-G__ * Mine for , Sandstone I, Limestone I, Granite I E-Planet-U__ * Mine for , ?x Volcanic I, Sandstone I, Granite I Eco Planet-X__ * Encounters Combat High-space Projection Visiting this High-space Projection will modify all existing projections. Each projection will contain all four factions. In addition, each faction has a Lvl 11 battle now, and the battle will not cause any Battle Damage. Does not require the fleet to be sent here either. * Aoluwei Blade - * Canas' Enlightenment - * Ranger's Song - * Abyss' Roar - Notable items Notable items, and where to find them: *